Dispensing closures or caps are utilized with containers (e.g., bottles, jars, cans, and so forth) that can be used with a wide variety of products (e.g., food products, powders, fertilizers, grass seed, hardware (such as nuts and bolts), and so on). The size of the container and the container mouth (e.g., portion of the container to which the dispensing closure engages) is a function of the size of the contents to be stored in the container. If the contents are large or should be dispensed in large quantities, the container, the container mouth, and the dispensing closure can be large. On the other hand, if the contents are small and/or should be dispensed in small quantities, the container mouth and dispensing closure can be small.
Further, the dispensing closure can include components, such as a flap that can be flipped away from a main portion of the dispensing closure in order to access contents of the container. The flipping or pivot action can provide access to the container contents without the need to completely remove the dispensing closure from the container (e.g., allowing access to the container contents with minimal effort). However, in some cases, the dispensing opening(s) might not be large enough to provide the desired flow of contents out of the container. Therefore, to dispense a large amount of the contents from the container (or to dispense the contents faster), the dispensing closure might be removed from the container (e.g., pulled off, unscrewed and so forth) to obtain the desired flow of contents from the container. Removal of the entire dispensing closure can be cumbersome and can result in spillage of the container contents, especially if the dispensing closure is not screwed back on or is not otherwise attached to the container after the contents are dispensed.